Time
by Seichou Maki
Summary: Time waits for no one. Unstoppable and ever flowing, just like the wind. Minako knew this very well, but she made a promise. A promise that she had every intention to fulfill. She won't give up, even if she is running out of time. RyojixMinako


Notes: It's been a _long_ time since I've written a Persona fanfiction. I really miss writing for Ryoji and Minako. This story is technically a sequel to my other story, _Alluring Mystery_ , but aside from one Easter Egg, reading that story is really not necessary for this one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Time waits for no one. Unstoppable and ever flowing, just like the wind.

Minako Arisato knew this very well, that no matter how much she wished, there is no way she could stop time. There is no way to freeze yourself in a precious moment, no matter how much you wish for it. Even if you grasp for it with all your might, begging it to stop, it will simply slip right through your fingers without hindrance.

As if to manifest her thoughts, Minako outstretched her hand and grasped the cold December air. She could feel the chill of the winter night brushing past her fingers as she closed her fist around nothingness, and she smiled despite not being able to grasp what she wished for. She sighed, and the fog of her breath floated in front of her face. The approaching Iwatodai Dorm was visible through her fog, and she glanced at her watch. 11:43 pm. It was late. Minako wondered if Mitsuru would scold her for being out so late at night, and so close to the Dark Hour, no less. But even if she were scolded, nothing any of her dorm mates could do would stop her from going out at night.

"I wonder if _he_ would scold me too…"

Minako climbed the steps to the front entrance and, just as she grabbed the doorknob, she turned to look one last time at the late-night sky. The sky was dark, and the stars shone brightly in the crisp, dry winter air. The chill made the skin on Minako's face tingle, and she sighed once more, watching the fog rise into the sky. The day would soon be over, and a new day would soon begin. Minako looked down to her watch again, watching the seconds pass by as the digital numbers changed. 11:49pm.

 _Time waits for no one…_

With one hand still on the doorknob, she took out her phone and began typing a quick text message with a well-practiced hand.

A message of only four words: "I'll try again tomorrow."

Send.

 _I'm running out of time…_

Feeling the cold metal of the doorknob make her fingers tingle, Minako finally opened the door to the dorm and walked inside. "I'm back!" she called cheerfully into the lobby as she tucked her cell phone back into her pocket. Without even waiting for an answer, she closed the door behind her and began undoing her scarf.

"Welcome back," said a voice.

Minako looked up and took several steps inside towards the voice. "Junpei, you're still up?"

Junpei, who had been sitting at the dining table near the stairs, stood up and came to greet her by the door. "Yeah, I was waiting for you." Minako did not answer. Something about Junpei's tone made her unable to say anything. The two met face to face by the couches, but neither sat down. Junpei's hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, and he did not even smile at her. "You've sure been coming home late, lately," Junpei said, meeting her eyes directly.

Minako smiled at him and calmly sat herself down on the couch. "Yeah, there have been lots of customers lately at Chagall since it's getting cold, so they asked me to work longer hours." She folded up her scarf in her lap. She knew something like this would happen soon. All of her excuses were prepared.

Junpei sat next to her on the couch. "Still, you're cutting it pretty close to the Dark Hour. If you get stuck out there alone…"

"Junpei," Minako cut in. "I told the manager at Chagall that the Iwatodai Dorm has a midnight curfew. He won't keep me so late that I would get stuck." She turned to Junpei and smiled at him again. "Would you feel better if I brought my Evoker? I would have to hide it somehow…"

"No matter how busy they are, would they really make you work this late every night?" Junpei still did not smile at her.

Suddenly, the lights in the dorm cut out, the sounds of the city outside suddenly went silent, and the sky turned into a sickly green hue with a strange yellow glow from the moon. The Dark Hour had begun.

"I told them it's fine. Unlike everyone else, I have an extra hour to catch up on my sleep." Minako stood up and began heading towards the stairs. "Besides…" Minako knew the plausible excuses could only carry her so far, but this one…this one surely Junpei would believe. "I want to keep myself busy." She turned back to look at him, still smiling. "It takes my mind off of…things."

She turned and began climbing the stairs. Junpei did not follow her, and she did not want him to. She climbed towards the second floor, but just before she was out of Junpei's sight, he spoke again.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Minako stopped. She did not look back at him. His doubts weren't based on the gloomy choice they all must make, like she had thought. _He knows…_

"He'll be back soon, y'know." Just from his voice, Minako could tell Junpei had finally smiled at her. "You can see him again soon."

"…I know." Minako looked back at her friend, and she returned his smile. "Good night."

"Yeah…g'night."

Minako continued climbing the stairs, but once she reached the second floor, she saw Akihiko standing at the vending machines. "Senpai…"

"Oh, Minako," he said, turning to her. Akihiko had managed to get a drink from the machines before the power went out. "Did you just get back?"

She smiled brightly and laughed. "Yeah, my part-time job has been really busy lately, but I made it home before the Dark Hour began."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

Minako ran up the stairs before he could say anything more. When she was in the safety of her own room, she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it with a sigh. She did not like lying or hiding things from her friends, but it was something she really wanted to take care of on her own. Therefore, no matter how grateful she was for her friends' worry, she couldn't let them know what she was really doing.

Without even changing her clothes, Minako threw herself onto her bed. In the Dark Hour, her room shared the same eerie green air, and the waning moon, creeping ever closer to its full phase, shone its yellow glow through her window. Minako fished her phone out of her pocket and held it by her face. Of course, no response could ever come during the Dark Hour, but Minako had already begun to expect that her messages would go unanswered.

But she wouldn't give up. Not until the waning yellow moon outside became full.

Not until the time runs out.

{00}

Junpei felt just as lost as before Minako even came home. She had clearly reacted to his last question, but it frustrated him that there was nothing he could do for her. This wasn't like the photographs incident, when he could use his own power to help her solve the problem. Best friends they may be, but Junpei Iori could not replace the one Minako Arisato was missing.

As he went upstairs, he didn't expect to see anyone else. "Oh, hey Akihiko-san," he said.

"Junpei…" Akihiko said, watching Minako retreat up to the girls' floor. Once she was out of sight, he sat down on the seats in front of the vending machines. "Is Minako okay? I'm getting really worried about how she comes home so late."

"You think so too, huh?" Junpei said, sitting across from his upperclassman. "She says she wants to keep herself busy for now. Probably until New Years Eve."

"Oh…so it's about Mochizuki, then." Akihiko put his empty drink can down and folded his arms across his chest. "The three of you _were_ pretty close, but of all people, it must be harder for her to accept everything that has happened."

Junpei stayed silent for a moment. He did not know if Akihiko knew about Minako and Ryoji; he would have to choose his words carefully. "Still, to think that Chagall would keep her there so late," Junpei said, leaning back against his chair and staring at the dark ceiling. "If she wanted to work more, she could just start her shifts earlier…"

Akihiko froze for a moment. "You're saying she works this late at Chagall?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Sometimes Minako worked at the accessory shop, but it closes much earlier than Minako had been coming home.

"I was just at Chagall earlier…" Akihiko said, furrowing his brow and raising a hand to his temple. "She wasn't there."

Junpei stared. He didn't like the feeling of uneasiness filling his stomach. "Maybe she worked in the back kitchens today?"

"It's possible, I guess…"

{00}

Junpei did not like doubting his best friend, but he had to be sure she was at least okay. The next evening, Junpei arrived at the Chagall Café around 11pm. Minako always said that she would try her best to be home before the Dark Hour, but he couldn't just leave her alone out there in case she was stopped for whatever reason. The monorail could be delayed. Construction could force her into making a longer detour. Some creep from the back alleys could force her to hide somewhere. He could just be paranoid, but it was better than her being alone, even if she brought her Evoker with her.

Junpei entered the café and scanned the room. Minako was right that the café was much busier during the winter season, and when he stepped from the cold outdoors into the café, he understood why immediately. In comparison to the winter night, the inside of Chagall was warm and toasty, and the feeling was only enhanced by the café's natural warm atmosphere. Even through his winter jacket, he could feel the warmth of the heated room seeping through the fabric and making his cold skin tingle pleasantly. It was pretty crowded, despite being so late at night, and the waiters and waitresses were wandering around the floor, making sure everyone was satisfied with their drink.

Junpei did not see Minako.

"Excuse me," he said, calling out to the closest waitress, "Is Minako Arisato working tonight?"

"Arisato-san?" the waitress repeated, "No, she's taking a leave of absence right now for personal issues."

For a moment, Junpei wasn't sure how to respond. "…How long has she been absent from work?"

The waitress looked worriedly at him, perhaps sensing his unease at her response. "A couple weeks now. We are always busy around this time, so the manager was reluctant, but Arisato-san insisted that it was important."

"I see," Junpei said, "Thank you," he added before turning to leave the café.

As he left Chagall and returned to the cold winter air outside, Junpei tried to sort out what he had just heard. Minako hadn't been to work for a couple weeks. That wasn't too long after Ryoji told them about Nyx. Junpei put his hands in his pockets and began walking back to the dorm. He sighed and watched his breath become fog in front of his face.

 _So Minako lied…_

It was almost Christmas, and the mall was illuminated with lights and decorations. Even though it was so late, there were still people walking around. With his hands still in his pockets, Junpei decided to leave the mall. If Minako was taking a leave from work, she probably wasn't hanging around Paulownia. She wouldn't want to be found if she lied about what she was doing. Junpei sighed again. She took her leave of absence soon after Ryoji left, so was it somehow related to him? Ryoji left them with such a difficult choice, something Ryoji wanted them all to seriously consider during the month he would be gone, and the atmosphere at the dorm had become more tense since then. Perhaps Minako just wanted to think about things on her own?

"Ooof!" Junpei was suddenly snapped into reality when he accidentally crashed into a couple that was entering the mall.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said, still holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"No, it was my fault. Sorry," Junpei said awkwardly.

The couple smiled at Junpei before continuing into the mall. Junpei watched them as they excitedly admired the decorative lights. The scene made Junpei smile slightly. It must be nice. It wasn't even Christmas Eve yet, but those two could still walk around together so happily and enjoy the holiday, completely unaware that the end of the world could be upon them come springtime. He almost envied their ignorance, so Junpei finally turned his eyes away from them, giving them their privacy, and continued to head back to the dorm.

 _It must be nice_ _having someone like that to spend Christmas with…_

He thought of Chidori. He would have loved to show her the beautiful Christmas decorations. He would have loved to see her smiling at him again. He would have loved to spend an innocent time with her, without any worries of the end of the world.

Suddenly, Junpei had an idea. He turned back to the couple. They were still admiring the illumination, and the girl had begun taking pictures with her cell phone.

 _Minako…could she be…?_

{00}

Days passed. Junpei would always be there in the lobby to welcome Minako home, but he never asked her about her coming home late since that night. Minako appreciated what he was doing for her. She had thought he would insist on walking her home from work, but he seemed to understand that she wanted some space, and he was always there to make sure she came home safely.

Christmas Eve illuminations lit up the night sky no matter where Minako went. The December air was still cold and bit at her skin, but the bright, cheerful lights made the air seem warmer than it really was. Again, Minako outstretched her hand and clutched the cold air, feeling it slip easily through her fingers. Beyond her clenched fingers, she could see Paulownia Mall lit up with life. As expected, the main floor was full of couples admiring the decorative lights. Bright colors of white, green, red, or blue filled the area with such a festive atmosphere. People were everywhere, holding the arms of their significant others, taking pictures together, happily walking out of Club Escapade with the flush of alcohol in their cheeks, gushing at just how beautiful the illuminations were, and they all passed by Minako, who in all the hustle of activity went completely unnoticed as she sat alone on a bench by the fountain. It was a lovely sight, and it made Minako happy to see it. This was how things _should_ be. It was a joyous night for those in love, and they all could spend it peacefully without any of the cryptic knowledge Minako and her friends were unfortunately privy to.

How sad must it seem, for anyone who took notice of her, to see a girl sitting alone on Christmas Eve in a place full of lovers. A few kind people called out to her, making sure that she was okay, asking if she wanted to join their festivities, but Minako turned them all down. All she did was sit there, alone at her bench with the cold air stinging her cheeks, as she searched the crowd for the one thing she was looking for.

But there was nothing.

In a mall full of people, it was still as if no one was there.

Minako sighed, and for the first time in the weeks of her late-night outings, she felt like giving up. He wouldn't be here. He wouldn't show himself. Even though she begged him to stay, Ryoji made it clear that he wanted to disappear from their side until New Year's Eve. Minako fully understood why he left, and yet she still felt compelled to search for him, even if she knew she would have to lie, even if she knew he would never answer the messages she sent him.

" _You miss him, don't you?"_

Of course she did.

Ryoji was sincere. He was just doing what he thought was right, but so was she.

Minako pulled her phone out of her pocket, but there were still no notifications of a new message. The time read 8:37pm. The night was still young, but Minako could feel the seeds of doubt growing within her. Ryoji's deadline was a week away. If he didn't want to see them, surely he would not show himself when the date was so near. Minako sadly put her phone back in her pocket and sighed once again, this time closing her eyes to block out the joyous atmosphere around her. Maybe she was being too stubborn. Was this really the time to be lying to her friends? Wouldn't her time be better spent _with_ them, if such a horrible fate was simply inevitable? Minako's choice had not changed since she first learned of the decision she must make, but it was still really hard to accept it all.

"You're so persistent."

Minako's eyes flew open and she quickly turned to her left. As silent and unnoticed as the gentlest breeze, a familiar figure joined Minako at her lonely bench. He sat there, elbows digging into his knees and his hands folded below his chin. His gaze was focused forward, watching the illumination and the myriad happy couples walking by. His yellow scarf draped loosely through his arms, and that familiar sight was all it took for a warm feeling of surprise and wonder to spread through Minako's body.

"I didn't plan to see you again until New Year's Eve." Ryoji sat up, but he still did not look her way. "But I have to admit, it makes me happy that you would be so dedicated in searching for me."

Minako turned her gaze away from him and back to the joyous people with a small smile adorning her face. "I shouldn't have let you leave the dorm that day. I made you a promise."

Finally, Ryoji turned to her. "A promise?"

"Yes. I promised I would stay with you." She turned to him, still smiling. "That day, on the school rooftop."

In a more innocent time that felt like so long ago, Ryoji and Minako snuck up to the school rooftop, and there Ryoji told her how much she meant to him. Thinking back, Ryoji had been slowly remembering everything about himself, and he was trying to prepare them for it even then. He knew something bad was coming. He asked her to stay with him, and Minako promised she would.

Ryoji smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to remember that after everything that's happened."

"I would never forget that." Even though they both could sense the oncoming sadness that day, Minako had made her choice. Even then, Minako knew that something was making Ryoji very sad, and she wanted to be there for him when that something happened. Yet, while all of them were dreading the coming of The Fall, surely Ryoji was just as sad and afraid as them. Minako had all of her friends at her side, but Ryoji…Ryoji had no one. She had made him a promise, and she intended to keep it. "Why did you show yourself to me? Deep down, I didn't think I would ever find you."

"…Because I wanted to see you too."

Slowly, Ryoji took Minako's hand in his own. The feeling of his hand in her own felt so nice, it made all of her struggles searching for him every night feel worth it, if only for this one moment. She missed him, but she did not realize how much until she finally felt his hand once again. Just like that time when he came to her room, she confirmed his existence beside her with only a single touch.

"I won't see you again until New Year's Eve, will I?"

Ryoji only answered her with silence.

"In that case…" Keeping Ryoji's hand held tightly in her own, as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go, Minako stood up and turned to face Ryoji. "We are going to have some fun tonight."

"…What?"

Minako reached down and grabbed Ryoji's other hand. "You and I can't change anything that is already in motion. I wish I could, with _all_ my heart, but I can't." Time never waits for anyone. Many times, Minako wished that she could just freeze time in a precious moment so it could last forever, but it continues marching on, unconcerned for any of the living. Minako was sure that the unstoppable nature of time and the inevitability of death were the only two sure things in this world. "If only for tonight, I want to forget time and reality. I want to be with you as if the only things in this world are just the two of us."

Ryoji averted his eyes and stared at the ground. "With me…the Appriser…"

"No, with 'you.' Ryoji Mochizuki."

For a while, Ryoji could only stare blankly at her. Forgetting time? Forgetting reality? Minako knew just how futile it sounded. It wouldn't solve any of their problems. If anything, she was only running away from them. Ever since she transferred to Iwatodai, ever since she became the field leader of SEES, Minako had never run from any challenge that she faced. Full Moon Shadows, Strega, and even a particularly strong enemy in Tartarus; Minako didn't back down from any of them. Yet here she was, proposing that she and Ryoji just ignore their problems for a night. It went against everything she stood for as a leader. But every night, Minako thought hard about what she would do if she ever found Ryoji. She wanted to keep her promise. She wanted to be by his side, and comfort him if she could, while he was going through what was surely a sad, depressing time. She didn't want Ryoji to be alone. She didn't want him to spend this last month in sadness. Forgetting time…forgetting reality…that was the only solution she could come up with.

 _I want you to forget the part of your existence that makes you sad…_

 _If only for a moment…_

Ryoji's grip on her hands tightened. He too stood up, but he did not let go. "You're too kind," he said as a serene, but at the same time solemn, smile graced his pale face, and that sight warmed Minako's heart. "You always knew how to cheer me up."

Minako returned his smile, and she too did not let go of his hands. Around them, the hustle and bustle of the Christmas Eve crowd filled the air with a joyous murmur of happy couples, and the illuminating decorations made everything feel bright and warm. She missed his smile. She missed his voice. She missed the feeling of his hands in her own. For the briefest of moments, Minako felt that she really _could_ forget time…forget reality. All she needed was the boy in front of her, the sincere boy who always made her feel warm inside, to make it seem as if all their problems no longer existed.

The late, cold winter nights of searching…it was all worth it for just that moment.

"Well…" Slowly, the solemness of Ryoji's expression disappeared, and finally, the cheerful, carefree smile Minako knew so well returned. "What does my princess for tonight have in mind?"

A pleasant tingle reverberated through Minako's fingertips as a light blush filled her cheeks. She remembered how Ryoji had spoken very similar words to her when he first transferred, the day she showed him around the city; those carefree, innocent days when the biggest mystery was the feeling of nostalgia between them.

 _Forget time…_

 _Forget reality…_

{00}

Even on Christmas Eve, the jumble of catchy tunes still flowed from the doors of the Game Center, exuding a happy, inviting feeling. All sorts of guests, both singles and couples, went in and out those doors for a brief moment of gaming excitement. However, perhaps because it was Christmas Eve, the focus of everyone's attention was the beautiful decorations outside, and the Game Center felt a bit less crowded than usual.

"Try lifting it from the top of its head."

"Like this?"

The claw of the UFO Catcher machine wiggled under Ryoji's careful placement per Minako's suggestions. Slowly, it descended over the Jack Frost doll and pinched its hooks just below the top of its head. The claws were infamous for lacking any real strength, and with the doll's head barely nuzzled in the claw's grip, Ryoji wasn't sure if they would succeed in winning the doll. The claw raised, slightly lifting the Jack Frost doll's head, and the body slid forward slightly before falling out of the claw's grip and lying on its back once more.

"Aww…" Ryoji groaned.

"No, it's fine. It's starting to move forward," Minako said as she inserted another coin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Junpei taught me the strategies for these things." Minako pointed into the glass at the pile of Jack Frost dolls. The doll they were aiming for was slowly inching forward towards the prize drop zone with each of Ryoji's attempts at the claw. "The claw is too weak to actually _grab_ anything, so you use the claw to make the doll slide forward until it falls into the drop zone."

"Okay, I'll keep trying."

The joyful music started again, and Ryoji pressed the arrow buttons at his fingertips to drop the claw at the top of Jack Frost's head, just like Minako suggested. He understood her reasoning for slowly pushing the doll forward, but each attempt only pushed the doll just ever so slightly. Ryoji was happy with every successful attempt, as miniscule as it may be, and he was slowly beginning to understand why Jumpei would occasionally complain about these machines just "eating" his money. The claw clamped behind Jack Frost's head, and gently lifted it up once more. This time, the doll nearly stood up on it's feet, and instead of falling on its back again, Jack Frost toppled forward and somersaulted right into the drop zone.

"You did it!" Minako jumped up and down, grinning wildly.

Ryoji smiled to himself as he kneeled to his feet. He reached into the machine and pulled out his prize. The Jack Frost doll smiled back at him, as if thanking Ryoji for saving him from confinement, and Ryoji squeezed the plush lightly before rising to his feet. Then, he outstretched his hand towards Minako. "For you."

"Yay! Thanks!" Minako took the plushie from his hands and gave it a tight hug. "I wonder where I'll put it..."

"Maybe next to your pillow?" Ryoji suggested, "He can protect you while you sleep."

"Yeah, he can freeze the baddies in their tracks as they try to get me." They both giggled, and Minako kept Jack Frost cradled in her arms as she scanned the room again. "Are there other machines you want to try?"

"Hmm, how about that one?"

"Ooo, that one's fun. Let's go!"

Instead of another UFO Catcher, Ryoji pointed towards a row of car racing consoles. It was recently gaining popularity because of the wacky race courses and various items to hinder other drivers. Since most of the regulars were either out on dates or avoiding the crowd of Christmas Eve couples, Minako and Ryoji did not have to wait for any of the machines to open up and they sat down in a driver's seat immediately. After inserting their coins, they both took a moment to choose their character and vehicle. Minako chose a princess from another galaxy named "Rose" and an elegant but powerful car as her vehicle of choice. Ryoji picked a tiny kart driven by a small mushroom character called "Kinoko."

As the game loaded their race on a randomly selected course, Minako asked, "Have you ever played this?"

Ryoji adjusted his scarf that seemed to have gotten caught uncomfortably between the seat and his back. "Only once, with Junpei-kun."

"Yeah, same here."

The game finished loading, and their screens panned over a birthday cake-themed race track. The entire course was an extravagant cake decorated with pink frosting, and Minako couldn't deny a sudden craving for something sweet as she discretely licked her lips. Aside from Minako and Ryoji, six other AI characters would be racing them in a Grand Prix style competition. Minako shifted in her seat, making sure that her feet reached the pedals properly and she could easily reach the steering wheel in front of her. Although she cared about Ryoji very much, that didn't mean she would be going _easy_ on him. A chime signaled the countdown to the race beginning. On cue, Minako pressed down on the accelerator, and her car sped forward in a burst of speed. Immediately, she sped past her AI opponents and climbed up to second place before even reaching the first major turn, but leading in front of her was none other than a certain little mushroom.

"Hey, get back here!"

She could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice. "I won't make this easy for you, Minako-chan."

A grin crept up her cheeks. "Good. I don't _want_ you to."

Minako trailed right behind Ryoji, playfully bumping into his car every now and then, but she pulled her car to the side as they burst through a row of item blocks. A roulette box floated at the top of the screen. Minako's chosen item was a speed boost, and immediately, she used it to pass Ryoji. She beamed at the bright red "1st" symbol on her screen, and she joyfully let out a loud cheer. Ryoji stayed quiet at her side, and the two of them continued their race. Aside from each other, the birthday cake course provided their own obstacles of slippery puddles of smooth frosting and gigantic pieces of candy that hindered their path, and Minako's sweet craving grew stronger.

They finished the first lap, and Minako still held on to her lead. She spun her steering wheel wildly back and forward as she avoided the various candy decorations of the race course. Occasionally, an AI character would catch up to her, but Minako had no trouble fending them off with the bonuses from the many item boxes. By the time the final lap came around, Minako had managed to create a lot of distance between herself and the AI, and the only one she had to worry about was Ryoji, who had also caught up to her and playfully bumped into her car. Feeling her competitive spirit flare within her, Minako floored the gas pedal at her feet, only letting go to slow down slightly before making a turn. She wanted to gain more of a lead on Ryoji, but he consistently stayed right on her tail.

They burst through a row of item boxes again, and Minako received a banana peel, meant to make her opponents skid out. Minako grinned and purposefully tried to position herself right in front of Ryoji to release her new trap. The finish line was getting closer and closer, so she didn't have a lot of time left. Finally, Ryoji appeared in her screen again, and she moved her car right in front of him. She extended her thumb to press the item release button on her steering wheel, but just as she pressed it, Ryoji suddenly gained a burst of speed and bumped right past her and dodged her banana peel completely.

"No way!"

At the last moment, Ryoji had gotten the speed boost item, and he zoomed right in front of her to claim the first place victory.

"Gotcha right at the end," Ryoji giggled.

The screens in front of them displayed the scores of all the racers and the points they received. Minako pouted when she saw her character, Rose, placing second to Kinoko. Ryoji was in the lead, but there were two more races before their Grand Prix completed and Minako could catch up.

"Don't get cocky," Minako said, smiling at the pale boy at her side. "I still have a chance to beat you."

"We shall see."

{00}

Minako could not catch up. Ryoji got first place every time, and the best Minako could do was maintain her second place standing. The screen had displayed an image of a large celebration of Kinoko, or Ryoji's, victory. Rose, Mianko's character, was off on the side applauding like everyone else in the crowd. Minako was still pouting as she jumped off the game's seat, but she didn't really mean it. Even if she didn't win, she still had a lot of fun.

"You sure you've only played that once?" she asked, and slowly her usual smile began to return.

"I could say the same to you," Ryoji answered as he readjusted his scarf. "Or did Junpei-kun teach you strategies for this game too?"

Minako fake-pouted again. "...Okay, maybe he taught me a little."

Ryoji giggled to himself. "Is there anything else you want to play?"

"...How about that one?

Minako didn't point towards the other arcade game, but past them and farther into the game center. Just past a crowd of giggling couples huddled together, a row of purikura machines seemed to glisten under the florescent lighting, seemingly beckoning all those who wished to take tiny pictures to stick on their phones. Minako could hear the happy chatter of the couples as they took pictures together and divided up the print with tiny scissors. She had used them a couple times to take stupid pictures with Junpei, but never with Ryoji.

"That's fine with me."

The purikura machines were much more popular that night than any of the games, so Minako and Ryoji had to wait for a machine to become available. They managed to get into a large, white machine that played cheerful music. The photo booth side had gigantic white lights blaring in their faces, and the small screen in front of them asked them for the settings that they preferred. As someone who had used these machines very often, Minako quickly selected some basic settings, and the machine told them in a high-pitched cheery voice to get ready to take a picture.

"Shall we pose any certain way? Ryoji asked.

"The machine will give us pose suggestions, so just have fun with it!" Minako smiled.

The first pose was a very simple one: peace signs and a big smile. Minako and Ryoji immediately posed, and the screen flashed, displaying a quick preview of the picture they took. They cycled through five other poses in a similar fashion. When they finished with the photos, the machine directed them to the other booth, which would decorate the pictures. They quickly left the photo booth and ducked under the curtain for the decoration booth. Two screens with a stylus pen attached with a long, metal coil welcomed them, and asked them to pick the orientation of their print out pictures. Minako handled that part, and finally the decoration screen popped up.

"I have never done this part before," Ryoji admitted as he awkwardly fumbled through all the decoration options.

Minako was already adding in colorful borders and stickers to a picture of herself and Ryoji posing back to back. "Just decorate however you want. I like to use the stickers."

Minutes passed by as they quietly decorated their pictures. Minako didn't realize it until she was finishing up her third picture, but she noticed that she was using a lot of the stickers that added in her and Ryoji's names. When she realized what she was doing, she went back to the other pictures she decorated and added a sticker that included the date and some of the Christmas-themed decorations. She would probably never have another chance to do this with Ryoji, so she wanted to make them as memorable as possible.

When the time for decorating ran out, Minako and Ryoji waited next to the machine for the printed copies of their pictures. The last screen asked for their email addresses so the machine could also send the pictures to their phones. Minako put in her address with a promise that she would send them to Ryoji later on. Then, the two strips of photographic paper dropped down to the slot and Minako picked up their pictures. To get away from the crowd, they found a small standing table nearby and claimed it for themselves.

"You put a lot of decorations for someone who has never done it before," Minako teased.

Ryoji smiled back. "It's much more fun than I thought to decorate them."

They looked over the pictures that they took together. Minako wasn't the only one who focused on the stickers with their names and the date. Ryoji had done the exact same thing. But Minako liked how in each picture, they both were smiling and having fun. Minako had a hard time picking a favorite, but she really liked the first picture they took, the one with the simple peace sign pose. Since it was the first picture, Ryoji had this rather adorable awkward smile since he hadn't yet gotten used to the posing. She didn't know if Ryoji had ever used a purikura machine before, but that awkward smile was just so charming.

"Here," she said, handing Ryoji his picture strip. "Sort of a Christmas present, since I don't really have anything else for you right now," she said shamefully.

Ryoji took the small strip in his hands carefully. "No, this is perfect," he said, smiling gently.

Minako smiled too. "...I'm glad." Minako's phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket, and when she flipped open the screen, the pictures they just took had finally reached her phone. She opened the picture files and quickly saved them all. "The pictures were just sent to my phone. I'll send them to you," she said.

Ryoji's phone also buzzed, and he too quickly saved the pictures. "I think I want this as my wallpaper," he said, staring at a picture where they put their arms over each others' shoulders and leaned their heads together.

Minako giggled. "I thought you would like that one."

Once he changed his wallpaper, Ryoji put his phone down. "I'll give you a present the next time I see you," he said.

Minako smiled at him. "...I'll look forward to it."

{00}

It was a shame that Hero's Way, the really popular weapon-simulation game, was broken at the time, but Ryoji didn't seem to mind. Minako wasn't sure why, but he didn't seem too keen on playing that game again. They left the warm Game Center to the cold winter air outside, and they both rubbed their arms to help adjust to the new temperature. The Christmas illuminations outside were equally cheery to the bright lights of the Game Center, but since they both were familiar with the Game Center lights, the illuminations outside seemed that much more special. Neither of them had seen how Paulownia was decorated before this winter season. Long strings of yellow lights dangled from the ceiling, festive Christmas wreaths decorated the boundary walls between the shops and similarly festive foliage lined the roof of each shop, but Minako's favorite was two Christmas trees made up entirely of lights with a bright star at the top placed right by the fountain.

"It's so pretty," Minako found herself saying. In all her time searching for Ryoji, she had never stopped to really admire the beauty of all the decorations around her.

"It is," Ryoji said breathlessly. He had been avoiding the places he once frequented since he left the dorm that day, so this was his first time seeing them.

Minako glanced behind her. "Wait right here for a sec," she said. "I'll be right back."

Before Ryoji could even offer to go with her, Minako removed herself from his side and ran to the pharmacy next door. Through the glass doors, he could see her turning her head back and forward as she scanned the shelves, then she rushed out of his sight with a bright smile. The old man behind the counter watched her with a small smile. He seemed very familiar with Minako's antics, as if she were a regular customer. Minako reappeared at the counter with something small and plastic-looking in her hands. She quickly paid the old man with her usual cheerful smile and returned to Ryoji's side.

"Um..." In her outstretched hands, a small, glazed pastry wrapped in clear plastic glistened in the illumination lights. "It's not much of a Christmas Cake, I'll admit, but those are pretty impossible to get right now."

Ryoji took the pastry gladly. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you, I'm very happy." Then, he reached down and took her hand. "Come on." He lead her to an empty bench by the fountain, coincidentally the same bench where they reunited, and gently guided her to sit down. With a quick tug, Ryoji opened the pastry and threw away the plastic wrapper. He ripped the small pastry in half and sat down next to Minako, offering her the slightly larger half.

"Thank you," Minako said, gratefully accepting the half of the pastry and taking a large bite. "Yummy."

"I'm glad," Ryoji said before taking a bite himself.

The sweet glaze left a small remnant on Minako's lips, which she gladly removed with a small swipe from her tongue. Even if it was something cheap from a pharmacy, the pastry had its own charm, and it was better to enjoy the moment outside in the beautiful illumination than the crowded hustle of what was surely a crowded Chagall Cafe, even if their pastries were more cake-like than this.

For a few moments, a calm silence feel between them as they admired the illuminations around them. Minako had never spent Christmas Eve with someone like this before, but she too began to understand the really magical feeling the season brought about in people. Perhaps it was due to the cold weather. The cold makes them naturally seek the warmth of other people, and with just a simple touch of Ryoji's hand, Minako found herself quickly forgetting the chilly winter air. She looked down at the miniscule space between them, down at Ryoji's empty hand. The thoughts of winter cold and human warmth made her suddenly yearn for the same feeling she had when Ryoji lead her to this bench. Her hand moved forward slowly, centimeter by centimeter.

She had missed him... _so_ so much.

"It's nearly 11."

Ryoji's sudden words made Minako glance down at her watch, and the bright red 10:46pm seemed to glare in her face.

Time was coming back into their world. Or rather... _their_ world was returning back to its rightful place in Time.

Ryoji stood up and offered his hand. "I'll go with you back to the dorm," he said, still smiling brightly at her.

Minako stared at his hand for a moment, feeling the weight of Time and Reality returning. It felt heavy, preventing her from even lifting her hand to accept his. But...she knew this would happen. It was inevitable. Time...and the inevitability of Death, the only two sure things in this world. Minako closed her eyes as she laughed quietly to herself. _Yeah...this is how it is_.

"Yes, thank you," she said, taking his hand in hers, and relished in the familiar, warm feeling.

{00}

They did not let go of each other's hands. Not for the entire way back.

The Iwatodai Dorm loomed closer and closer as the clock struck closer and closer to midnight. Their world had returned to Time, and Time, like an unstoppable soldier, marched on, uncaring that two people would give anything for Time to just freeze them forever in the warmth of each other's hands. Each step towards the dorm was slow, _deliberately_ slow, as they tried to prolong the time they had together as much as possible.

 _11:54pm._

"Here you are," Ryoji said quietly. He smiled nostalgically at the building before him.

"Thank you…" Even with the dorm stairs now at her feet, Minako refused to let go of his hand. "...Ryoji, I-"

"I have something important I want to tell you," Ryoji interrupted. He smiled and took her other hand, gently squeezing them both. "The next time I see you, I will tell you."

Minako noticed, for the first time that night, that something thin and metal was wrapped around his finger. It's coldness made her fingers tingle in a way different from Ryoji's warmth. "Then I will tell you something important too," she smiled, "When you give me that present of yours."

"I hope you'll like it."

 _11:56pm._

"I'm _sure_ I will."

"...Then...I'll see you soon."

Reluctantly, Ryoji slowly released her hands, and Minako walked backwards up the stairs, focusing on Ryoji the whole time, taking in every single detail she could.

The way his scarf rustled in the cold, winter air.

The way his breath turned to a white cloud and floated away.

The way his cheeks curved upward as he smiled at her.

Everything...as if it were the last time.

"See you later."

But it wasn't. Not yet.

There was still time before the end.

{00}

Minako closed the heavy entry door behind her, and the last of the winter air seemed to disappear the moment the latch clicked shut. For a brief moment, the bright lights of the dorm lobby welcomed her home. Then, as the clock struck midnight, Minako was enshrouded in darkness once more, but not the same darkness of the night. The eerie, green moonlight was the only illumination she could see.

The Dark Hour had begun.

"Welcome back," said a voice.

"Junpei, you're still up?"

In an oddly familiar scene, Junpei was once again waiting for her at the kitchen table. He stood up and walked towards her with his hands calmly in his pockets. "Yeah, I was waiting for you."

This was the same thing that happened the last time she really spoke with him. He was concerned about her coming home so late. He worried that she would get stuck outside in the middle of the Dark Hour. But this time, Minako did not feel that same suspicion from him. In fact, he seemed almost...happy.

"I'm sorry. I was really cutting it close this time," she said, slowly removing her scarf, but she did not advert her eyes from him like she did before.

"...You found him, didn't you?"

Minako froze. Her scarf slipped out of her hands into a messily folded pile on the ground. "...what...you…?"

"I found out that you weren't really working at Chagall," Junpei said calmly, and he picked up her scarf. "I thought that, if you weren't there, there was only one thing you would be doing." He folded up the scarf neatly in his hands, all the while ignoring Minako's shocked expression. "And you seem really happy right now, so I thought you finally found him."

For a second, Minako did not say anything, but once everything Junpei said sunk in, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. "I see," she said, taking the scarf back from him. "I didn't think you would find out."

Junpei grinned widely at her. "You're my best friend. Of _course_ I would find out."

Minako giggled again. "I see. Sorry for underestimating you, dude." As the giggles calmed down, she hugged her scarf to her chest. "...Yeah, I found him."

Junpei smiled and ruffled her hair. "Good," he said. He turned around to head back upstairs, his hands still resting calmly in his pockets. Minako stared at his back. She hadn't really been spending time with him, or _any_ of the other SEES members, since she set out on her mission. No one knew if they would be able to defeat Nyx. No one knew whether or not they would live to see Spring. She found Ryoji. Maybe it was about time that she returned to her friends. She could not stop time in precious moments with _them_ either.

"Thanks, Junpei."

He answered her with a thumbs up.

Minako turned around, gazing out the window to the green-lit Dark Hour sky. She turned around and reached out to touch the window. Even in the Dark Hour, it was still very cold, just like the winter air. Somehow, it made Minako feel happy. Something from their everyday life still remained in the hidden hour of the Shadows. Unlike their city, unlike their sky, that was either covered in pools of blood or dyed a bright, eerie green, the temperature of the everyday still found its way through, untouched as time transitioned to the hidden hour. The cold sensation under her fingertips reminded of her time spent with Ryoji outside, and she longed for his warm hands once again.

Minako pulled out the strip of pictures from the purikura machine. Moments captured forever on small photo paper, and Ryoji was smiling. He was _happy_.

She was so glad that she found him. She had one last chance to be with him, to stay at his side just like she promised. Minako hoped that their time together was just as fun and precious to him as it was to her. She hoped that he was able to forget the depressing aura that overtook all of their lives, if only for a few hours. Minako knew better than anyone else that she could not stop Time, but she was glad that some of the time she had left, however long it may be, was spent with him. Their Time, their world, reminiscent of their more innocent, carefree days before they learned the truth, was now a precious memory. Come what may, be it victory or destruction, fleeting moments of happiness, sadness, joy, or struggle, Minako would keep those precious moments in her memories.

Forever. Until the day she died.

Because time waits for no one. Unstoppable and ever flowing, just like the wind.

* * *

Notes: As you may have noticed, I was a bit late in finishing this before the Christmas season passed by, but more than the date, Time was the real theme, and maybe even the antagonist, for this story. I did wish that Minako could have had a Christmas scene with Ryoji, so I made one of my own. This was really fun to write. A chance to return to Ryoji and Minako and some of my own musings on the nature of Time. I also enjoyed Junpei's role. He is the comic relief, but I think he is really the only one who can at least understand how Minako feels about Ryoji leaving them. Yay, friendship!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time!

 _~Seichou Maki~_


End file.
